


Get out of my House!

by MakoSky22



Series: StopKpopmpreg2k17 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dragon! Kim Joonmyun | Lay, Dragon! Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, M/M, MAMA Powers, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoSky22/pseuds/MakoSky22
Summary: Lord Suho is feared by all! He's the bearer of freaking water for God's sake and he keeps all the guardians in line!So why is he reduced to sneaking out to see his Temple!? And why is there mountain dew in the founatin?!





	Get out of my House!

**Author's Note:**

> How to avoid updating a story: make a different random one! 
> 
> Happy mother's day everyone!

"Lord Junmyeon, please sit down already!" One of the maids pushed Junmyeon down on the plush seat with a huff. "Please understand that you need to rest, Lord Lay's orders." 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes at the mention of his blasted husband's orders. He was pregnant not dying! He was gonna wring that sweet dimpled alpha's neck someday he swore silently with a shake of his wrist. Ever since he became pregnant Yixing would constantly annoy him into resting, especially when it was confirmed he was carrying quadreplets. The Temple of Healing became his second home where Yixing could take care(monitor) of his omega 24/7 and Chen the Guardian of lightning would oversee Junmyeon's own Temple.

It would've been a worry less 9 months with just resting and cooing over baby things except for one problem.

Chen was generally very reasonable, only when two other guardians were around: Baehkyun and Chanyeol. And those three were turning Junmyeon's beloved Temple of Water into a goddamn shitshow! At this rate his title as Lord Suho of the Seas was going to tarnish in no time if he didn't do something!

Yixing however refused for him to go back to work and pulled many strings in order to keep Junmyeon from going back to work. From asking reluctant Jongin to turn all of his water portals' location only to the Healing Temple, to an cheeky Minseok freezing any water Junmyeon breathed in fury.

(Y'know, he should've asked Minseok to look after his temple.)

He defiantly got up from his seat although unbalanced and continued his trek, opening a water portal on the floor with flailing nurses around him. 

"Leave me be! I need to go back to my temple, Yixing's orders can kiss my ass!" He yelled.The portal was expertly placed on a spill of water from a nearby pitcher. With a small hop he jumped into the portal, the maid's pleas fading away.

He landed slowly on the marble floor on the entrance of the temple, luckily he didn't need to walk up any stairs. He sighed happily as the children  inside him kicked. He chuckled and Pat his stomach.

"This is my home kids, where I lived before your daddy put me on house arrest." He smiled at his own omegan scent of mint and eucalyptus surrounded him, purring. He missed this, the serenity, the sound of flowing water. Everything looked like it was before he left, maybe Jongdae didn't fuck up.

He pushed open the doors and regretted ever letting that lighting idiot in his home.

Those three idiots had made themselves at home and practically violated every part of _his_ home!! There were dumb notes obviously in Chanyeol's handwriting saying  _'$umoney'_ and  _'keeping you_ hoes _wet since 4eva'_ , human junkfood all over the place, and  ** _is there fucking mountain dew in his sacred pool?!?_**

How dare they disrespect his holy grounds?! Junmyeon's eyes blazed fiery blue flames with tiny sparks of flames seeping out of his lips, already manifesting his silver trident in his hand.

"Kids I'm afraid you're going to be born in a world without your uncle's." He growled catching everyone's attention as they paled in fear when he exhaled a gush of blue fire upon the other guardians.

* * *

 

 

" _Why would try to use your powers when you know that you would drain yourself?!_ " Yixing asked a satisfied Junmyeon who was sitting on his own pillows in his own home. The alpha had chewed him out for going against him and had managed to save the Baehkyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae from their certain deaths. Luckily the temple of water was purified as soon as possible for the omega to calm down.

Yixing plopped down next to his husband, placing his head on the omega's wide stomach to listen to the small movements his children made.

"Kids I hope you don't end up as troublesome as your mama when you come out." He murmured as Junmyeon snorted.

"Please, just don't let them come out being as stubborn as you." He retorted but ran his hands through his alpha's soft black hair and curved antlers. Yixing purred at the petting.

"Oh and I think I might've felt my water break while drowning Baehkyun in Mountain dew back there Xing. Just a heads up." Junmyeon commented blandly that had Yixing sit up to quickly pick him up and hustle out of the temple. Al while cursing along the way.

"Goddammit Suho!"

 


End file.
